Hotch and Prentiss: Better Than Me
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron breaks up with Emily because he thinks she can do better than him. Will he realize his mistake before it's too late?


A/N: This is another story for the song title prompt forum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use.

Song Title Prompt: Better Than Me by Hinder

Aaron Hotchner wasn't a stupid man most people would say but right now there were at least five people who thought he couldn't have been stupider. He sat at his desk in his office with his head down on his desk. He only did what he thought was best. He didn't mean to cause the woman he loved so much heartache and broken dreams but that is exactly what he had done.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He had broken up with the one woman he loved more than his own life. He had broken her heart and her dreams. He had broken her. He looked out his office window and saw where she sat. He felt his own heart break a little as he saw how much pain she was in and how much weight she had lost. It had been a month now since he said those words to her. He can still hear her cry of pain and see the look of hurt on her face. The pillow on what was her side of the bed still smelled like her. He hasn't washed it yet and he won't wash it. It was one of the only things he had left of her in his home.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He pulled open the top drawer of his desk and looked at the picture he had hidden there. It was one of him and her in they looked so happy and in love in the picture. There was also a picture of her that he had taken. She was wearing a blue shirt and a skirt. He remembered when he took that picture. It was on their first date. He didn't want to lose that memory. He also didn't want to lose all the memories he had of them making love.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He looked back out his office window and his heart clenched as he seen her looking up at his office. He really wanted to go out there and pull her into his arms. It was taking all of his self control not to do just that. He loved her with everything inside of him and then some. He didn't know how he was going to survive without her. He flinched when he saw her face pale even further. It was all his fault that she was losing so much weight. She barely resembled the woman he fell for. Because of everything she is going through this just showed him that she deserved better than him. It was that thought that spurred him on. He knew he wouldn't survive living without her and he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her with any other man than himself.

He got up and walked out of his office. He walked straight to her desk and took in a very deep breath when she turned her eyes towards him. He saw the love she felt for him, the pain he has caused her and the hurt she felt all in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Emily I know I don't deserve you and I know you deserve someone better than me but I love you. I know I screwed up and if you'll let me I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Aaron said as he stared into her eyes.

Emily felt her heart jump at his words. She couldn't keep on going through this. She couldn't keep on living without him.

Emily stood up and moved around to the front of her desk and wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck. "Aaron I love you. This past month has been pure hell. I need you in my life, in my bed, and in my heart. I don't deserve anyone other than you because you're the best."

Aaron let out a sigh of relief and pulled Emily to him as he bent his head and kissed her lightly. His heart no longer ached. He looked up when he heard clapping and smiled when he saw the rest of his team standing there beaming smiles at him.


End file.
